


that would be enough

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Gangs, Gen, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rescue Missions, Violence, baby momo too, gang boss tae, he's in charge y'all, if you're worried about triggers i'll write a more detailed thing in the notes, okay yikes what do i tag lmao, or u can just comment/message me and i'll let you know, slight torture?? maybe??, sweetie jiminie :(( he deserves better, the violence isn't too graphic don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: look at where you arelook at where you startedthe fact that you’re alive is a miraclejust stay alive, that would be enough( alt. got7 want revenge, and a vunerable husband with their baby daughter is the way to get back what they want. )





	that would be enough

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings!!
> 
> \- description of violence, nothing overly graphic and you can skip over it, but mentions of injuries and hurt  
> \- derogatory language  
> \- kidnapping, and taking of a child, though baby momo is in no way harmed  
> \- non-consensual use of drugs, use of the drug ketamine ( i've researched effects etc so it should be accurate to a certain degree ), so it effectively paralyses the body and causes vivid hallucinations and depersonalisation, so if this is a trigger this story is not for you  
> \- distress?? is that a trigger??
> 
> please let me know if you think i need to add anything!!

_“That’s the last fucking time that bastard V gets away with stealing from me,” Jaebum muttered bitterly, his head resting on his hands, Youngjae sitting opposite him with an unreadable expression, the rest of GOT7 standing closely behind with murderous expressions on their faces._

_He had just reported back to Jaebum; Bangtan had just scammed them into giving them a full shipment of weapons, with nothing in return. It wasn’t even the first time, but their leader, who went by the alias V, was particularly good with his words, and they managed to fall for it again._

_Jaebum looked determinedly at them all._

_This was the last time._

 

…

 

**19:47**

 

“Sunshine, I’m home!” Taehyung called, the door clicking shut behind him. A long day at work had rendered him exhausted, and he found himself wanting nothing more than to just cuddle his husband, Jimin, and their 13 month old baby, Momo, tight.

He was met with silence instead.

“Sunshine?” he shouted again, checking in the kitchen ( no ), in the living room ( not in here ), in the bathroom ( nobody there ), and the bedrooms ( silence ).

There was only the master bedroom left. Taehyung pulled his gun out of his waistband and slowly approached the door with practiced ease. He slowly approached, secretly praying that his partner and their baby would just be sleeping on the bed.

They’d adopted Momo just a few days after she was born, as her mother was deemed unstable and they needed a couple to take her fast. Social Services were reluctant to put her into foster care as she was sick. Taehyung remembers the first time he saw her, cradled in the arms of his husband whilst he filled out the required paperwork. Momo was so small. So small.

It was too common for Taehyung to return to the house to the sound of piercing wails and the sound of a frantic Jimin trying to soothe Momo. She was by no means a bratty baby - not at all - but she was just in so much pain for such a small person. Taehyung never want to see her in that much pain again.

He kicked the door to the bedroom open, the loud bang rigning throughout the empty house, but Jimin and Momo were nowhere to be seen. The bed was neatly made.

That was his first clue - they never made their bed. When Momo was a baby they were always too preoccupied to bother with it, and it soon became habit to just leave it unmade.

Taehyung shivered. Someone else had been in the house.

He hadn’t even realised that he’d been dialling Namjoon until he heard his best friend calling his name down the phone in confusion.

“Tae? What are you calling me for?”

“Jimin and Momo,” Taehyung choked out, a few tears escaping from the corners of his eyes, of which he hurriedly wiped away.

“What about them?”

“They’re gone.”

 

**13:24**

 

Jimin rocked Momo gently in his arms, having just fed her, trying to get her to go to sleep. It usually didn’t take very long - they’d just began weaning her off her morning naps, so, at this stage, she was already quite tired and would usually doze off within 5 minutes.

Her wavy black hair was tied into a little ponytail at the top of her head ( she had quite a lot of hair for a one year old ), her bangs straight at the front, cutting off just above her eyes. She was dressed in a way too large plain white top ( “It’s fashion!” Taehyung had insisted when he gave it to Momo as a birthday present. Jimin wasn’t amused, but secretly loved it. It technically should have fit her properly, but she was still small for her age. ), which was tucked into a navy skirt. Mismatching Winnie the Pooh socks were rolled onto her feet, to make sure she was snug enough. It was spring, so the weather outside was still warm, but Jimin wanted to be sure.

After a couple minutes, he felt her breaths even out from where her head was tucked into his neck, and Jimin sighed in contentment. He was so reluctant to put her to bed - he knew he should - but instead he clutched the baby closer to his chest and settled on the bed, remote in hand whilst he aimlessly flicked through the channels, until finally settling on a subtitled episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

It was the one after “I do”, when they find out that Rachel is pregnant, and it instinctively causes Jimin to clutch baby Momo tighter to his chest. It was about 20 minutes into the episode, Rachel just about to take the pregnancy test in the wedding bathroom, when Jimin heard the front door bang open, the sound of harsh footsteps entering the house.

Jimin froze. Someone had broken into the house.

He’d left his phone in the kitchen, and he knew he couldn’t risk going downstairs. 

Not now.

Taehyung had told him what to do in the case of someone breaking into the house - to turn his location on immediately, text him ‘carnival’, and lock himself in the bathroom with Momo. He hadn’t said what to do when he hadn’t got his phone. He was meant to keep it on him at all times.

Taking a deep breath, Jimin went to get up off the bed and rush into the ensuite, but before he could even get off the bed the bedroom door flung open and he shrieked in surprise.

A scarily tall man stalked in, eyes quickly skimming over the room until they met Jimin’s. He smirked, and began walking over to where Jimin was backing himself into the corner.

“Yug! He’s in here!” he yelled, and within a few seconds another boy ran into the room, still a lot taller than Jimin, with a couple other rugged looking boys following in after him.

The first man began to approach him, but Jimin held Momo tighter, who was beginning to stir. Her big brown eyes began to flutter open as she innocently blinked up at Jimin, a stark contrast to the narrowed one’s filled with hate that the intruders aimed at him.

“Shh, baby,” Jimin mumbled into her hair, gently bouncing her in his arms to try and lull her into a false sense of security, despite being scared shitless himself, but Momo soon took notice of the other men in the rooms and tears began to well up in her eyes.

“For fuck sake, get the goddamn baby Jackson,” the first one smirked. “I’ve got the boy.”

“No!” Jimin shrieked, clutching Momo tighter as, who he assumed to be, Jackson, approached him. “Get away from her!”

Jackson reached out for Momo, attempting to forcefully tug her out of Jimin’s arms, whilst the latter held his daughter, who was hysterically sobbing, in a death grip. It was all in vain though, as Jackson was much stronger than Jimin, easily removed her from Jimin’s embrace.

“Momo!” Jimin screamed, trying to reach out for her, but he could barely move as the first man held his hands behind his back, preventing him from getting to her. It was sickening to watch Jackson bounce the baby in his arms until her sobbing began to stop, and she blinked sleepily.

This only made Jimin cry more, tears tearing their way down his cheeks as he continued to struggle against the man holding him still.

“Shit,” the first man seethed through gritted teeth. “He’s stronger than he looks.”

Jimin, meanwhile, was continuing to try and get to where his baby was now snoring gently onto Jackson’s chest. He kept pushing forward, until one of their arms closed around his throat, choking him, stopping his movement as he clutched at the grip on his neck, until he felt a sharp pain in his side.

“What the fuck was that?” Jimin shouted, fear lacing his words. He could feel his mind start to wander off, his brain seemingly becoming detached from his body.

“Ketamine,” ‘Yug’ replied, though Jimin was barely processing his words, mind slipping from his grasp as his vision began swimming.

Jimin could only make out ‘cover up our tracks’ before the white noise in his head covered all sound surrounding him.

“M...Mo...M…” he whimpered, before he could no longer feel his body.

 

**20:13**

 

“Tae, you’ve got to calm down,” Namjoon instructed sternly, placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“How the fuck am I meant to calm down?” Taehyung yelled, jaw clenched tightly. “Jimin’s missing and so is Momo.”

“But pulling a hissy fit isn’t going to help is it?” Namjoon eyed Taehyung carefully, before stepping in front of him and grasping his shoulders firmly. “You better pull yourself together. Jin’s going to be here any minute to search for any traces of the people who were here. Hoseok’s going to trace back all the jobs we’ve had that could potentially lead to motive to take your family. Yoongi’s going to run through surveillance of anywhere around here that could show a sign, and Jeongguk is-.” He paused, then shook his head. “I don’t know why Jeongguk’s coming but it doesn’t matter. What does matter is we find Jimin and Momo.”

Taehyung sighed shakily, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. “I’m just worried,” he mumbled, so quiet that Namjoon nearly didn’t hear it, but the sound of the door opening interrupted him before he could reply.

Hoseok, Jin, Yoongi and Jeongguk all entered the room, faces sullen, akin to how Taehyung was feeling at that moment. They barely exchanged greetings before they began to set up their equipment.

Jin immediately went upstairs, to their bedroom, Taehyung assumed, to look for mistakes made in the kidnappers plan, Jeongguk following closely behind him. Hoseok and Yoongi both plugged in and opened their laptops, getting straight to work on looking through the Bangtan database and hopefully finding some sort of lead.

Taehyung stayed sat with his head in his hands, Namjoon rubbing his back comfortingly as all they could do is wait. 

It was about 5 minutes before they heard Jeongguk shouting them from the bedroom. Taehyung swore he’d never ran so fast in his life, skidding to halt in the doorway whilst Seokjin held up a small syringe.

“What’s that?” Taehyung asked, heart thumping in his chest rapidly.

“A syringe, containing traces of what I think is Ketamine. Class B drug - mostly used to induce hallucinations, but larger amounts can result in the brain being unable to cooperate properly with the body, so the user can’t move, and is mostly, if not completely, unaware of their surroundings, vivid hallucinations and all of that.” Jin took the plastic gloves off of his hands and placed them on top of the made bed sheets, setting the syringe in a small bag to keep just in case.

“This was undoubtedly a kidnapping. But also, there’s only one gang we know that uses Ketamine.”

Taehyung felt his throat closing up, words heavy on his tongue.

“GOT7.”

 

**16:15**

 

Jimin’s head lolled around on his shoulders, leaning heavily on the wall of the cell he’d been stuffed into. In all honesty, he had no clue what was happening.

The shadows on the wall kept reshaping into monsters, moving through the paint of the wall to rush over his ankles and pull him further under, until he was positively drowning in his own mind betraying him.

Memories of his past life flashed before his eyes, swimming along with the black spots that danced in his vision. Jimin couldn’t feel any of his body, feeling frighteningly detached from the body in front of him, causing the tears to stream down his cheeks violently, the choking sounds of his sobs and hitching of his breaths as his lungs tried to get more oxygen completely slipping past him.

Jimin had no clue how long he’s been in there, barely conscious, until he felt himself being lifted up by a strong pair of arms and moved elsewhere. He couldn’t get his eyes to focus anywhere, arms and legs hanging limply by his sides whilst he was held in a grip similar to how he held Momo. 

He whined in protest, nausea bubbling up his throat at the sudden movement, though his mind was slowly becoming more lucid. Jimin attempted to fight back, but the most he did was get his hand to grip onto the front of his kidnapper’s shirt, which earned him a slight chuckle from said kidnapper.

“I can see why that V would like you,” they said, voice slightly raspy. “You’re like a baby. He always did have, ah, acquired tastes.”

Jimin responded with unintelligible babbles, words slurred together. His kidnapper smirked.

“Nearly there, baby boy.”

Before Jimin could have processed the words, which took him much longer than he’d admit, even in this state, he was being put down onto a chair. They hadn’t put any sort of restraints on, knowing that the boy couldn’t move, almost mocking him in a way, daring him to try and escape.

“I’m Jackson, by the way,” the man who carried him said, crouching in front of the chair and holding Jimin’s face to look towards him, eyes beginning to focus and register everything else around the room. 

It was mostly empty, save for a few men stood by the edge of the room, obviously on some sort of watch or guard. Grey walls seemed to surround him, and Jimin could swear that they were moving closer to him, unconsciously causing him to whine again.

“Is the baby scared?” Jackson taunted, smirking sickly again, and he seemed to be about to reach towards Jimin again before a voice interrupted him from the doorway.

“I think it would be of your best interest to leave our guest alone, Jackson,” the figure spoke, words coming out in a slow, deep timbre, as if he were thinking carefully about every word he said: it was a tone that commanded attention and respect. “After all, we wouldn’t want him to be uncomfortable, would we?”

Jimin tried to retaliate, but all that choked it’s way out was a pathetic ‘leave me alone’.

“Now, now, dear Jiminie, that’s not how we treat our hosts is it?” His hand traced Jimin’s jawline, touch gentle but in no way comforting or tender. “Do you know why you’re here, baby?”

“No,” Jimin mumbled, head leaning on the back of the chair, almost trying to get away from the taunting touches of the man in front of him. He didn’t stop.

“Do you know who I am?” Jimin shook his head, and received a harsh slap across his face, eliciting a shriek to bubble out of his throat. “Words, baby.”

“No,” he reluctantly replied.

“Good boy. I’m JB, the leader of GOT7, and your husband has done very bad things baby. We’ve lost a lot of money because of him, and it’s not nice to steal, is it?” His slow way of talking made Jimin feel like a child who knew nothing, who was being scolded by their parent after hitting someone from school because ‘they hit me first!’.

“It’s not nice to kidnap people either,” Jimin argued back, the words escaping his mouth before he could stop them. Another harsh blow to his face.

“Tut tut, so naughty. Good boy’s behave, and they get rewards, like seeing their darling daughter again.”

“Momo,” Jimin gasped, horrified that the thought of her almost slipped his mind. “Let me see her.” He made to get out of the chair, but the now faint traces of the drug in his system had yet to wear off, and although now he was lucid, other parts of his brain weren’t, and he still couldn’t move.

“Pull up the blinds,” JB ordered Jackson, and the wall in front of him suddenly opened up a one-way window into another room. Jimin nearly threw up at the sight.

There was Momo, sat on the floor, still in her white top and navy skirt, waving round a small toy towards 2 other boys sat in the room next to her. Neither looked anywhere near threatening. They were both playing with her.

“Did you really think we were sick enough to hurt a child?” JB laughed, almost as if the proposition was a joke. Jimin stayed silent. “Not a finger has been laid on her, she’s quiet content playing with Mark and Jinyoung over there.”

Jimin felt tears running down his cheeks in despair, desperately wanting just to reach out and hold her to his chest. JB watched him mentally suffering, and let out a cold chuckle.

“I think once I’m finished with you, I might keep her,” he drawled on, prompting more tears to rush down Jimin’s face. “They do say the younger ones are more impressionable.”

Jimin did throw up then.

 

**20:26**

 

“I have another lead,” Yoongi announced, the rest of the boys instantly flocking around him to see. “About 1:50 this afternoon a car pulled up to the front of the house, and it left 1:55. The cameras cut out about 30 seconds upon arrival, and started up again seconds before it left. 

“Jimin and Momo were then nowhere to be seen since then, but they were definately in the bedroom, as the bed wasn’t made before. They clearly tried to clear their tracks, but made the mistake of leaving,” he gestured to the syringe on top of Jin’s bag, “that syringe. 

“I followed the car through surveillance cameras from there, and they’re located in the abandoned warehouse opposite the wreck of the New Inn, which is about a 30 minute drive if you take certain liberties.”

They all stayed silent, waiting for Taehyung’s reaction. They had no way to predict how he was going to react - Jimin had always been safe, the security around the house so tight that nobody could even dream of getting close, nevermind driving relatively unscathed straight into their house.

Finally he stood up straight, face so suddenly devoid of emotion that it scared the rest of them. “What are you waiting for then?” He asked bitterly, voice unnervingly steady and demanding. “Get the cars.”

They all spurred into action, hastily packing their things away and getting the necessary equipment out for the raid. Namjoon, however, didn’t immediately move, instead approaching Taehyung and turning him round to face him. The younger appeared to try and say something in retaliation, but Namjoon was quick to interrupt him.

“Everyone’s doing the best they can, Tae. I know you’re worried about Jimin but he’s strong, and he would grow an extra limb before he’d let anything happen to Momo, you know that.” 

Taehyung was still tense under his fingertips, Namjoon could hear the harsh breaths that were coming out way too quickly to be healthy. “Breathe, Tae, come on,” he prompted, the boy slowly relaxing as much as he could in the situation and clearing his head. They stood for 5 or so minutes whilst everything was prepared, Taehyung following Namjoon in breathing. The others understood that they couldn’t help, as if Taehyung were as wound up as before they’d never get anywhere.

“Come on guys,” Hoseok called from outside. “Everything’s ready, and we have a baby and a mochi to save.”

 

**18:00**

 

JB had stood behind Jimin for a while, holding his head forward, forcing him to watch baby Momo play with the two gang members, but as his body gradually became more mobile he was forced to get the necessary restraints to tie him to the chair, preventing any movement, and left the room, ordering the various other members to leave him alone. The blind was pulled shut, and he was once again swarmed in darkness.

About 10 minutes after he was left alone, Jackson entered the room again, and roughly threw him back into his previous cell, Jimin’s head cracking painfully against the back wall. He screamed in pain, but Jackson seemed to get some sort of thrill out of seeing the boy in pain, and he brought his boot down on the side of his knee, pushing down hard until he heard a sickening crack signifying he’s broken something. Jackson switched to the other knee. Jimin shrieked when Jackson began kicking him in the stomach, blood gushing into his mouth as he whimpered painfully.

The door flew open suddenly, and a handful of gang members Jimin vaguely recognised from when he was taken walked in. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but Jimin was still shocked when they joined in the torment, using any part of their body available to hurt any of Jimin visible, until the boy blacked out, his body finally granting him a release from the pain.

The boys stepped back, looking at the broken body in front of them. It gave Jackson a sick sense of satisfaction.

“Why were you beating him up?” Yugyeom asked as they walked out, shutting the door behind them.

“JB’s orders,” he shrugged. “He said that I can do what I want with him, and he looked so precious.”

He made eye contact with Yugyeom.

“So easy to ruin.”

 

**21:03**

 

“You guys ready to go?” Namjoon asked the rest of the boys, who were gearing up to go in. Yoongi was already busy on his computer, messing around with the electrics of the building and scanning a building plan so they could easily get to where they needed to go.

“Their security system is as easy to hack as a club penguin server,” Yoongi scoffed. It’s too dark to see properly, but the type of cells you’d hold people are on the second floor. “I’ll send updates through the earpieces. You guys go.”

Taehyung sighed. “Let’s go.”

They all approached the front of the building, making quick work of the guards on the outside and getting inside rather quickly. Taehyung practically sprinted across the first floor, finding the stairs in record time and getting to the second floor. He was closely pursued by Jeongguk and Jin, Namjoon and Hoseok staying downstairs to clear the area for an easier escape.

“I can hear crying,” Jin pointed out, gesturing down one of the corridors where a single door stood at the end, slightly ajar. The three of them approached the door with their guns drawn. Taehyung took a deep breath.

Jeongguk kicked it open, eyes meeting two others.

“Hey dude don’t shoot,” of them said. “We’re not part of this gang shit. We were just brought in to watch the baby.”

“Baby?” Taehyung asked suddenly, eyes frantic.

One of them gestured to the back of the room where a small couch was placed. Taehyung could now make out the little body lying asleep on one of the cushions, and dropped his gun to rush forward.

Momo was sucking her thumb and snoring gently, black hair splayed around her head. Taehyung smiled in relief and scooped her up, holding the baby tightly to his chest, which roused her from her sleep. She teared up instinctively from being woken up from her nap, but immediately calmed at the sight of her father and instead gave a half baby smile and babbled happily, hands reaching up to pull at his ears.

Taehyung himself instead teared up, completely ignorant to his surroundings and hugged her tighter, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Tae,” Jeongguk called. “Come on, Jin’ll take Momo down to safety and we’ll go find Jimin.”

“But-”

“Tae,” Jin insisted, hands reaching forward to take Momo from Taehyung. “We can’t risk her getting hurt too.”

He reluctantly gave Momo over to Jin, who held her tightly and rushed out of the room, distracting her well by talking nonsense to make her giggle.

“Come on, Tae,” Jeongguk insisted, “We need to go.”

“Okay, lets-” An ear-piercing scream cut Taehyung off, bouncing off of the walls and causing the hairs on their arms to raise.

“What the fuck was-”

“Jimin.” Taehyung breathed out.

 

**21:05**

 

“Our security is out, Sir,” Youngjae burst into JB’s office. “Bangtan are here.”

JB’s jaw clenched. This wasn’t part of the plan.

“Get the rest of the boys out,” he ordered, “I’ll deal with V’s whore.”

Youngjae nodded and sprinted out of the room.

JB opened his desk draw, pulling out a polished silver pistol, already drawn and one click away from firing, and a syringe with more ketamine. He exited his office and walked down the hallway, quickly navigating through the halls until he reached the cell Jimin was kept in.

The boy was still unconscious, and JB took this opportunity to quickly inject the drug to limit his struggling, but Jimin woke up a few seconds after, eyes struggling to open fully, the drug coursing through his veins. Mixed with the obvious concussion, the boy was barely functioning, a whine slipping out of his lips.

JB slapped him across the face harshly, but was stunned backwards when Jimin screamed shrilly, legs trying to kick himself backwards away.

Thundering footsteps could be heard approaching, so JB did exactly what his instincts told him to do.

 

**21:07**

 

Taehyung ran towards the source of the sound, closely followed by Jeongguk who had both his and Taehyung’s gun drawn. The hallways seemed practically endless, but they made it through eventually, only to be met with the frantic eyes of GOT7’s leader, pressing the tip of his gun to Jimin’s temple.

Jimin himself looked awful - he had blood splattered all over his torso, any visible patches of skin marred by bruised that blended together. He was leaning heaving on the harsh grip JB had on him, eyes glassy and unfocused. Taehyung nearly collapsed in horror.

“Put your guns down,” JB ordered, voice strained yet infinitely forceful.

Jeongguk looked to Taehyung, eyes wide, and Tae gestured for him to put it down. He did so reluctantly, and they both turned to face back towards JB.

“On your knees.” They obliged.

“Now, V, I believe we have some negotiating to do, no?” he smirked, obviously pleased at the sight of his enemy kneeling before him. “That was a lot of money that GOT7 lost.”

“Fucking deserved it,” Jeongguk seethed, fists clenching at his sides. “With half the shit you do, a bit of money-”

“Guk,” Tae interrupted. “Not the time.” The younger huffed, and faced towards the ground.

“Now, now, dear V, I don’t think you’re in the place to be giving orders.” JB pressed the tip more forcefully to Jimin’s temple, causing him to whimper in discomfort.

“So pretty,” JB sang. “Such a shame. It’s always more tragic with the pretty ones.”

He smirked, grip tightening on the trigger.

“This is your payment.”

The gunshot rang through the whole building.

“Jimin,” Taehyung choked out, grabbing his husband from the now limp gang leader’s arms and cradling him to himself.

“No! Please!” Jimin slurred. “I can’t take anymore!”  
“Shh, baby you’re safe now, I’ve got you.” Tears slipped out the corners of his eyes, and he held Jimin tighter.

“I...I can’t…” he whimpered, “Tae...T…”

“I’m here, I’m here.”

Tears spilled heavier down Taehyung’s cheeks as Jimin finally stopped trying to struggle in his hold, burying his face further into his husband’s shoulder.

“Tae, we have to get him to a hospital,” Jeongguk insisted. “I’ll carry him, you go with Namjoon.”

“No, he’s not okay, I have to-”

“Taehyung-”

“You can’t take him away from me!”

“Taehyung you’re going to hurt him!”

Jeongguk made eye contact with Namjoon and nodded in silent agreement, both reaching out for the pair. Jeongguk extracted Jimin from Taehyung’s arms and walked fast to get him into one of the cars and to the nearest hospital.

“No!” Taehyung shrieked. “You can’t take him away, you can’t-”

“Shh, Tae it’s okay, you’re okay,” Namjoon soothed, pushing Tae’s face onto his shoulder and rubbing his back and his friend desperately clutched to him and sobbed, emotions clearly catching up to him and spilling out.

“Just breathe Taehyung, everything’s going to be okay.”

 

**6 months later**

 

“Sunshine, I’m home!” Taehyung called, kicking his shoes into the porchway. He set his bag down beside them, and was instantly met with a little toddler grabbing onto his leg.

“Papa up!” Momo demanded, holding her hands in the air.

Taehyung laughed and picked her up easily, resting her on his hip. “Hi baby girl, have you had a nice day?”

Momo just snuggled closer to her father, head smushing into his shoulder and hands gripping his t-shirt.

“She better have, she’s been an absolute nightmare,” a voice replied instead from the kitchen, and Taehyung’s grin got wider when he saw Jimin’s head and freshly dyed chocolate brown hair poke into view. “Momo has been wreaking havoc since I put Nayeon down for her nap. Apparently, ‘be quiet the baby’s sleeping’ means ‘how loud can i be?’. I’m exhausted.” He placed his head on Taehyung’s shoulder and sighed, then turned to face him. “Hi baby.”

“Hey Sunshine,” Tae greeted again, kissing his husband on the cheek. Momo giggled, pressing a sloppy kiss to Jimin’s cheek too.

“Hey Sunshine!” she parroted, looking up to her father for approval.

“Cutie,” he declared, pressing another kiss to her cheek. Momo beamed at the praise, then wiggled as a sign to be put down, to which Taehyung reluctantly oblidged.

“Nayeonnie!” Momo announced as she crawled up the stairs, forgetting there was a baby gate to stop this exact thing from happening as she tried to get to her baby sister’s room. She obviously noticed the barrier when she got to the top, and sat on the top step, staring down at Taehyung who had been watching on in amusement. “Momo wants Nayeonnie!”

Tae nodded and gave her a salute, quickly getting up the stairs to take Nayeon down so they could all eat together ( though it usually went Taehyung feeding Momo, and Jimin feeding Nayeon, and both of them having to put their food in the fridge until the babies are asleep as they didn’t get the chance to eat. Jimin complains that reheated food never tastes as good. Taehyung wouldn’t have it any other way ). Momo instantly rushed into the nursery, placing her hands on the bars of the crib to face her 3 month old sister, who had rolled over onto her stomach and was flailing her arms and legs excitedly at the sight of Momo, who was grinning at her.

Tae easily picked Nayeon up out of her crib and held onto her, hand still supporting the back of her head even though she was old enough to hold it up on her own for a while now. He picked up a pink dummy from beside the crib and popped it into her mouth, and put a colourful rattle in her hand for her motory development ( he was always on to Jimin about how they both needed to be conscious of her development and one error could lead to life threatening consequences. Jimin said he spent too much time on mumsnet ). 

Momo watched on in fascination, and Taehyung sat down on the floor whilst Momo played with a few scattered toys around the room, occasionally placing one in Taehyung’s hand to which he thanked her profusely, making her giggle.

It took him a few minutes to notice Jimin standing in the doorway, holding 2 mugs of tea in his hand and a fond smile on his face.

“What are you smiling at?” Taehyung asked, eye’s light.

“I’m just so happy,” Jimin answered lovingly.

And he was.

**Author's Note:**

> to make a few things clear:
> 
> \- at the point of 3 months later, jimin is still not 100% okay, and would most likely be going to therapy to deal with it, but most of the initial ptsd has now been dealt with. it's just at this stage he would most likely be emotionally stable. i'm in no way saying he was magically healed, and some people may recover faster/slower, i just thought 3 months worked well with the story. remember this is a work of fiction.  
> \- baby momo was never injured. jb intended to just effectively brainwash her, and raise momo as his own, she was never hurt in any way, and was most likely unaware of the situation, happy to just play with the two new people put in front of her  
> \- namjoon shot jb, and that's how taehyung got to jimin. they never checked if they killed him, and they don't know about any other members, but they didn't kill mark or jinyoung, just guk's knowledge of pressure points and knocking them out :))


End file.
